InvisiSpike
by Jessica Charlotte
Summary: Spike gets turned invisible. What will he do? Where will he go? Plz Review!!
1. Dissapearing Chip Checkups

Title: Invisi-Spike  
  
Author: Jessica Charlotte  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Buffy The Vampire Slayer's, or Angel's characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy. I do however, claim full responsibility for the events in this story.  
  
Summary: What might happen if Spike were to be invisible? What would he do? Where would he go? Spike's POV.  
  
Feedback appreciated!  
  
AN: Okay, so this is just something that is set around the time when Buffy and Spike are still goin at it and the troikia are still in business. They fix the gun and use it on Spike.  
  
***************************************************  
  
I turned onto the street and glanced cautiously around to see if anyone was following me. There was no one. I smirked to myself and walked up to the basement doors. I pulled them open and walked down the steps, my duster billowing out behind me. "'Ello, 'ello! Chip check-up here! Is anyone bloody home?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah," said who I remembered as Jonathon climbing out of a chair. He motioned for me to lie on their examining table. "Warren will be here in a sec, hold your horses." Sure enough, the bloody wanker Warren walked into the basement.  
  
"'Bout bloody time!" I muttered under my breath. "Ya gonna check the chip or what?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, give me a sec." Something about the way he said that sent chills down my spine. I lied there, twiddling my thumbs. I became impatient and sat up.  
  
"What the bloody hell is taking you wankers' so long!" I found a frightening looking gun pointed at my chest. "Bugger!" I groan. Warren pushed a trigger and a beam of light hit me in the chest. After a couple seconds I yell, "What the bloody hell did you do to me you soddin' git?"  
  
"You're invisible," a small blond guy said.  
  
"I'm what? You mean like Buffy was?"  
  
"No, no. You won't fade like she would've. When you want to be returned to your visible self, just come back here, we'll work something out. But why don't you enjoy yourself while you can. You might find it very lovely." Warren said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Fine," I growled. "But if anything happens to me, you will feel wrath!" I stormed out into the night.  
  
I walked up Buffy's front lawn. I peered through the window and saw that the living room was empty. Quietly, I slipped inside and crept up the stairs. The door to Buffy's room was opened, so I waltzed right in. *Hmm,* I thought to myself. *What should I do while I'm alone in Buffy's room?* A smirk spread across my face as I crossed over to her night table. I pulled open the drawer and looked through her stuff. I lifted her diary out and opened it. I flipped through the pages scanning them to see if she wrote anything interesting. *Ah, here we go,* I thought as I started to read.  
  
March 1st,  
  
I slept with Spike YET AGAIN! I can't believe myself. I keep going back and it's wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! I don't deserve this.  
  
*Jesus bloody Christ,* I thought angrily. *All she can even write about is how she's above me. God damnitt!*  
  
I don't deserve him. I treat him like shit, he deserves better. Don't know what he even sees in me. He makes me feel. Goddamn him! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have to feel. Could just lock myself up again, be a walking corpse. That's all I am anyways, right? But I have to end this thing with me and Spike. If we go on much longer, I may actually fall for his undead ass. And if that happens, everyone knows what will come next. He'll leave me, maybe not on purpose, but he will. Something will happen, I'm sure of it. Maybe he'll get staked, or just plain leave. I don't know. But I can't go through that again.  
  
A huge grin spread across my face, *Knew she didn't hate me.* The front door opened, *Buffy.* I stuffed the diary back in her drawer and closed it. 


	2. A Buffy Revelation

Invisi-Spike Chapter 2 Buffy POV  
  
A/N: Okay, thank you thank you, thank you for the reviews!!! Such a great feeling, I've been inspired, to write another chapter.  
  
Ooooh, yeah, the disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Company own Buffy. Let us all bow down to him now.  
  
I tossed my stakes carelessly in the general direction of the weapons chest and rolled my shoulders. I had a major run-in with a group of six chaos demons and was definitely not feeling at my best. I trudged into the kitchen and found a note taped to the door.  
  
Buffy,  
  
I went to the Bronze with Willow and Tara. Shouldn't be back till late.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Dawn  
  
"Oooh, yay," I mumbled sarcastically. "I get this big ole house all to my lonesome." I tore the note off and crumpled it up. I tossed towards the trashcan, but it bounced off. "God damn stupid trash cans," I muttered. "Don't know what's good for them." I grabbed a glass and filled it with ice cubes before walking upstairs. I paused in front of my room, when not so bad chills went down my spine. Those only happened when Spike was around. "Spike?" I called out nervously, pushing my door all the way open, "Spike?" I sighed when there was no answer. "God, Buffy, get a hold of yourself." I laughed, but there was no humor in it. "See, this is what you resort yourself to, talking and giving pep talks to yourself." I ran my hand through my hair, to discover that it was covered in goo. "Stupid demon gang." I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I peeled my clothes off gingerly before stepping under the hot spray. When I was convinced that there no longer was goo on my body or in my hair, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I picked up my clothes off the floor and went back into my bedroom, where my glass of ice had melted into mainly water, with a few slivers of ice still floating in it. I yawned and walked up to my wall mirror. Raking my fingers through my hair, I tried to detangle it. I stared at myself. I didn't like what I saw. I had dark circles under my eyes, not too dark, but still, not appealing. "Damn lifestyle, takes up too much time." I started pacing my room. "If it's not an apocalypse, it's the bills. If it's not the bills, it is having to hang around with my, so called 'friends'. I know they mean well, but these days." I rub my hands over my eyes and walk to my dresser. I pull out my yummi sushi pajamas and am putting them on when I continue my rant. "I always have to be strong, because it would be so wrong for me to actually have a weakness. God forbid they lose me, because the whole god damn world depends on me. Oh, lets resurrect her, but make her have to dig herself out of her grave. Let's make her kill her undead boyfriend, oh, she didn't do it yet, so let's yell at her. It's starting to feel like the only people who I'm allowed to give a damn about is them. I do not like this new rule. But then again, the only guys I gave a damn about left, my dad, Angel, Parker. well he was just a mistake, Riley. I don't think I could bear it if Spike left me too." 


	3. Back to my visible self, Just Unconcious

Invisi-Spike Chapter 3  
  
Spike POV  
  
A/N: Okay, new chapter. Sorry about the format, got really funky for a minute. Should be better now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of BTVS or Angels characters. They belong to the god, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I want to make it known that this story is not for the point of plagiarizing BTVS and Angel, but for the mere purposes of others enjoyment. I highly respect Joss Whedon and would enjoy not being sued.  
  
My heart reached out to her when she said those words. I wished I could hold her. That was when I knew that I needed to be turned back, to my normal, visible self. Using my vampiric speed, I zipped out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door. I dashed to the nerds place and waltzed in. "'Ello, ello again!" I hollered. "Want to be changed back to my normal friggin self, if ya don't mind."  
  
Warren walked out from who knows where, "Hold your horses, Spike," he sneered cooly. "I believe we did have a bargain."  
  
"Yeh, yeh, yeh. Get on with it."  
  
"We need you to plant this camera in front of Buffy's house."  
  
"Thas it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, so, change me back," I growled.  
  
"Plant the camera first."  
  
I stalked over to their table covered in silly super hero and super villain dolls, and grabbed one off of the table. "Change me back, now, or your dolls get it!"  
  
Some wanker I've never seen before with blond hair came rushing out to Warren. "Warren!" he screeched. "Not the dolls. Change him back."  
  
"Fine, fine, Andrew! Jeez, calm down, will you?" Warren picked up the gun, which I personally thought was overly exaggerated in the constructing of it. It was too bloody shiny, silly wankers. Try to stand out, yep, that's them all right. "Ok, here goes." Warren flipped a couple switches and pushed a button when a ray of some sort flew out and poked into my chest. "All done," he said, turning off the beam. "Now, here's the camera you have to hide outside of Buffy's house." He picked up a tiny thing of a camera and handed it to me.  
  
"Okay, see you later I spose," I smiled sardonically before walking up the stairs. When I was on the top step, I felt a prick in my back, and I growled ferociously. I reached behind me and yanked a tranquilizer dart out of my back. I ran out and all the way to Buffy's house, where I collapsed on her front porch. "Buffy!" I called hoarsely. "Buffy!" My fist hit the door with as much strength as I could muster. I propped my back against the door, and the last thing I remember was the door opening and me lying on my back, staring up at the white ceiling in Buffy's entryway.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dunnn. what will happen to our beloved Spike? And I do mean beloved. Don't worry, no character death, not for a while (he, he, he). But definitely Spuffy coming up. 


	4. Concerned Sleepy Time

Invisi-Spike Chapter 4  
  
Buffy POV  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns characters of Buffy and Angel. For that purpose, he is a god. I write this story for the sole purpose of pleasing others. I would greatly appreciate it if I was not sued.  
  
A/N: sorry, I know it took a while. But, I got grounded. I got grounded because my room was messy! I can honestly say that it's been worse. But, I could write as much as I wanted, just not allowed Internet access. So, without further adieu, I now present to you, chapter four.  
  
I looked down at Spike on my bed. He looked dead. Well, obviously, he is un-dead, but still. He always breathed when he slept. But this wasn't just a normal, run of the mill nap. No siree Bob, this was, as Willow called it, "The realm of unconsciousness". He was sleeping for the last three days. How the hell could a tranquilizer affect a vampire of all people for this long? Hello, super healing powers here! Willow said it was only temporary, that he would wake up fine and dandy, just like candy! I want to know how the hell she can always be cheerful. It is starting to get aggravating. I love her, really, but she can be so damn ignorant sometimes! Oh well, really shouldn't be thinking' of my best friend when I'm worrying over my love. Lover! I corrected myself instantly. Not love, no way, uh-uh. Nope, sorry. Just lover. A lover who happens to be really hot, in my bed, and, did I mention hot? Snap out of it! Mind, out of the gutter. now! Okay, Buffy, think of ooky things. Angel, no. Evil Angel and Xander involved in bondage, eww, where the hell did that come from? Angel and Cordelia, yeh, that did it. Okay, second step, breathing, that's right. in, out, in, out. There we go. Where was I again? I felt my nose crinkle up as I tried to remember my original train of thought. Oh, yeah! Spike being injured. I looked down at him, concern shining in my eyes. 


	5. The Joy of Dawn

Invisi-Spike Chapter 5  
  
Dawn POV  
  
A/N: Broadening the POVS. I figured that it would be highly unlikely if there wasn't anything from any one else's POV, so, here goes. Oh, and sooo extremely sorry about the delay. Think, finals, incredibly huge research papers, dance performances, play performances, and two band concerts. Yeaah, there you go.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is a god and has full ownership of BTVS and As. The only thing I own is this story *tear*.  
  
I sat at the dining room table, listening to the others talk. The others consisted of Tara, Willow, Giles, Anya, and Xander. I sipped a glass of soda as I observed them. They were having a very interesting debate about what was best for Buffy.  
  
"Surely, you can't be proposing that Buffy and Spike. that she returns his feelings." Giles said incrediously.  
  
"But she does," Tara insisted calmly. "She is just scared that everyone is going to judge her."  
  
"Yeah, with good reason too!" Xander exclaimed angrily. "After the whole Angel fiasco, one should hope that she would not go with the undead."  
  
"I feel this whole idea is preposterous!" Giles added. "She is a slayer, not a vampire lover. She should not be having sexual or romantic interactions with the undead. She has already gone down that path and it has led her nowhere."  
  
"M-maybe that wouldn't happen again," Willow said meekly. "I mean, Spike isn't exactly like Angel in any way, a-and, Spike has been, you know, fighting the good fight for a couple of years now."  
  
"I for one would like to correct Willow," Xander said. "Spike has been working with the good guys for almost two years, closer to one and a half."  
  
I sat there, my annoyance growing considerably. They started full on arguing, all of them talking at once. "Guys," I said. "GUYS!" There, that shut them up. "First off, Buffy is old enough to make her own decisions. Whether you like it or not Xander," I glared at him. "Spike is a good guy. He loves Buffy and me and has proven that multiple times. Besides," my voice changed into an icy sneer. "What help have we been? We were the ones who ripped Buffy from heaven, not the Powers That Be, not a demon. She did not leave there willingly. We, HER FRIENDS did this to her. And if she needs to be with Spike, someone who loves her, to be happy, I sure as hell am not going to stand in her way. And I will make sure that no one else does either. If he breaks her heart, and you, XANDER, make one, just one, wisecrack, I swear on everything that I know, you will wish you NEVER said anything."  
  
Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. I nodded, happy with my speech and plopped back down into my chair. I grabbed a magazine from the center of the table and began flipping through it nonchalantly. 


	6. It's An Anya Revelation

Invisi-Spike Chapter 6  
  
3rd person POV  
  
A/N: Ookay, I know, Dawn grew up a lot. Anger does amazing things to people, doesn't it? Just stick with me here. I'll get back to the Spuffiness in no time.  
  
Thank you Jess for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so, I saw Joss walking around on the set of the WB. I walked up to him and introduced myself. I tried to be nice, really, I did. But I just couldn't myself! I tried to convince him that Buffy and Spike belonged together and that Spike should not be out and about killing people. Joss nodded calmly before exploding on me. He started screeching like a mad man about how all things Buffy belonged to him, and ONLY HIM! He kinda started to freak me out at that point, so I backed off slowly, very, very slowly.  
  
Everyone shifted uncomfortably in his or her seats. Tara coughed politely. Anya began to fidget. It was obvious by the expression on her face that she really wanted to say something, but was attempting to cut back on her bluntness. Finally after five more minutes of fidgeting, she couldn't help herself. "Dawn is right. No matter how much we want to ignore it, we force Buffy to act differently than she would if we didn't intimidate her." At Willows, Giles, Dawns, and Xander's' skeptical looks she went on, "Not in a slayer way, she easily has us beat there. But what about Buffy Summers? The girl who has had to deal with so many hard things by herself. I could feel her pain miles away. You think she's selfish for wanting to be with Spike without asking you if it were okay first." Xander started to protest, but she held up her hand to silence him. "But she's the most selfless person I know. Well. besides vengeance demons, they are the most selfless beings in the world. Everything they do is for others. Now whether their intentions are 'good and evil' or not th-"  
  
"Anya, get back to the point," Xander cut her off.  
  
"Sorry. The point is, she has changed everything about her life to make you happy. She has hidden emotions, acted like she was fine, when on the inside, she was dying." At their blank looks, she continued, "Let's see." She began counting off on her fingers. "She has. killed her first love. Taken every bashing you could think of about Angel. Killed by a vampire, happens to most of the younger ones, really. During her senior year of high school, she has had to save the world from ending, stop an ascension, deal with her love for a vampire, whom you hated. Had to deal with another slayer, Faith. And don't even get me started on college. She was hurting and feeling bad, but you were to caught up in your own business to notice her. The sex, the parties, the clubs. She has sacrificed herself countless times for you people specifically, and do you stop to thank her? No, of course not. Because everything is about you. And if she needs some time to deal with herself, say a summer, after she banished her souled boyfriend to hell, you penalized her! If this is how you treat friends, I'm not so sure I want to be yours." She got up and marched out, the front door softly clicking behind her.  
  
A/N: I know, major Anya realization!!! Amazing, isn't it? Even though Anya is incredibly blunt, I think she is brilliant, although she COULD learn a little about the realm of subtlety in a lot of cases. What did you think? Come on, don't be shy! 


	7. Want Some Eggs?

Invisi-Spike Chapter 7  
  
Buffy POV  
  
A/N: Okay, getting back to the Spuffiness now. So sorry about the time gap in updating. I'll try to update Daydreamer asap.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss own BTVS. Joss own Angel. Me use characters for stories. Me no want get sued. Me post disclaimer.  
  
I woke up with an arm under my head. And a very nice body pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered open and they met Spike's ocean blue ones. I smiled, "Hi," I murmured quietly.  
  
He smiled, not a cocky or arrogant smirk, but an actual smile. God, he was handsome when he smiled. "Hi," his deep, baritone voice said back to me.  
  
"You're awake," I couldn't stop smiling. What was with me? Maybe it had something to do with the butterflies in my stomach. "How do you feel?"  
  
He shrugged the shoulder that wasn't under my head. "I've felt worse."  
  
"Good to know." I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I froze and glanced at the clock. "God damnitt!" I hissed. I jumped up and ran to my bedroom door, yanking it open. I ran down the hall to Dawn's door and shoved it open, I found that the bed was empty, sheets ruffled. I practically flew down the stairs. Into the kitchen I went, only to discover a note from Tara saying that Xander took Dawn to school. I sighed, my muscles relaxing, before I felt cool arms wrap around my middle.  
  
"What was that about luv?" a voice asked sultrily in my ear, while nuzzling my hair.  
  
"Mmm," I moaned. "Dawn. school."  
  
He nestled his chin into the hollow of my shoulder and looked at the note on the kitchen counter. "She got off to school okay?"  
  
I nodded, leaning back into him. My eyes flitted closed a second before my stomach rumbled. Embarrassed, I pulled away. "S-sorry, guess I'm hungry." I went over to the fridge and pulled out the egg carton, a stick of butter, and a bag of blood. I tossed the bag in his direction. "Want some eggs?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeh, the blood makes an excellent sauce. Like a replacement for ketchup." He grinned.  
  
I crinkled my nose, then paused. "You know, that actually doesn't sound that gross."  
  
"Glad to hear it, luv," he laughed.  
  
Warmth spread through out my stomach. "Why don't you do that more often?" I asked, opening a cupboard under the island and pulling out a frying pan.  
  
"Do what?" he asked.  
  
"Laugh," I answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Jus' not a lot of things to laugh about."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. So. how many eggs do you want?" 


	8. Bad Choice of Words

Invisi-Spike Chapter eight  
  
3rd person POV  
  
Disclaimer: One day, I was just walking down the street, minding my own business, when this madman who resembled Joss Whedon to a scary degree went racing down the street screaming, "MINE, ALL MINE!" Then he got into this funky, sinister laugh. Considering that he was wearing a shirt that said in big bold letters 'I'M JOSS WHEDON' on the back, I take it that he was hollering about him owning the characters of BTVS. So there ya have it folks, Joss is a weirdo, but come on, we all know we love him for it ;)  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Buffy and Spike were sitting at her kitchen table, enjoying eggs, which incredibly, weren't burned, and a light and cheerful conversation. Things were happy. Or so we thought.  
  
"Luv," Spike said earnestly. "You're too thin. You need to gain some weight, you're starting to look gaunt."  
  
She opened her mouth in mortification, "What!" she screeched. "Gaunt, ugh! I am so not gaunt. She paused, thinking of a rhetorical insult. "At least my roots aren't growing out!"  
  
He reached up to touch his hair, "What, why the bloody hell didn't you tell me!" he yelled. He pouted for a moment until he noticed Buffy laughing at him. He sneered, "Ha bloody ha, Slayer. I didn't mean that as an insult, luv. I love you, so naturally I notice these things."  
  
She looked at him incredulously, "You just happen to think I'm gaunt because you love me?"  
  
"Precis- oh, bad choice of words."  
  
"No, you think?" she questioned playfully.  
  
He shoved a forkful of eggs and blood into his mouth, "It's not that I think you're ugly and whatnot," he paused. "It's just. I mean."  
  
"I know," she said softly.  
  
"You do?" She nodded. "Whew, okay then." 


	9. Author's Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for not updating any of these fics, things are pretty crazy for me right now. But I plan to be posting update news on my blog, so if you're curious as to what's going up, or why I haven't updated....look there.

The link is: 

Thanks for being understanding, or trying to at least.

Jessica Charlotte


End file.
